To live a thousand lives
by boredwithlife95
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras were destined to be together; just not in this life. The three times they ended in tragedy and the one time they didn't. (Soulmates AU)
1. To live and die for love

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in the story

**Prologue**

**To live and die for love**

_France 1832_

Evening had arrived as the sun settled upon the ocean, tinging the sky a deep auburn red. Smoke from the cannons filled the air, blemishing the sky with small patches of grey. Screams and crying filled the air as the soldiers stormed the barricade. They were screaming for mercy and crying for lost friends. Their revolution for all the passion and fire it created, was a failure and now all that was left was oblivion.

Eponine was dying that much she was sure of. The pain of the bullet had faded and now there was only numbness. Chaos surrounded her, she could hear the distant echoes of screaming and crying, people running frantically trying to escape the oncoming onslaught of soldiers. But all she could feel was the Marius' touch lingering on the surface of her skin as he hugged her against his chest. Marius, the man she loved with all her heart, but who did not love her back. Marius who worshipped Cosette, the lark, whose grace and light, would blind the gamine who lived in the depths of the night. They were perfect together, and for once she was fine with that. Eponine was happy she was content, this was a fitting conclusion to her lonely sad life. She had lived for Marius and now she will die for Marius.

Enjolras had failed. He had failed himself, he had failed his friends and most of all he had failed his _patria_. His revolution was a sham a joke, their barricade the last standing. The rain the night before had ruined the ammunition, rendering it useless. Their bayonets were their only defence against guns and cannons. Enjolras buried his face into his hands, his back aching from leaning against the splintered wood of the chair, he had prepared to die but that did not mean he was free of fear. The Cafe Musain held his dearest memories, days spent with the closest of his friends as they dreamt and fought for a better tomorrow. But now as he sat amongst his brothers once more, the atmosphere was no longer hopeful, their innocence wiped from war, he silently begged for their forgiveness. He was filled with regret, not for the revolution but for failing his people, for failing his friends. His revolution was flawed and now they were all dead, walking corpses as they await their final breaths. His heart beat loudly against his chest as the distant echoes of boots hitting the hard floor grew louder and louder stopping abruptly when it reached the closed door of the Musain. The silence was deafening, he steeled himself as the door was broken open, his eyes determined and resolute a trait reflected in each one of his friends. The last thing he remembered was the bright flash of light followed by gunshots reigning in on him. Enjolras was dying this he was sure, but he could not help but smile for he was happy and he was content. He had lived for patria and now he will die for patria.

They had both died for love, her for a man who would never reciprocate her feelings, and he for the people that did not rise in revolution. They were kindred spirits who lived and died for love, yet so different in their demeanours. Eponine lived in the shadows, while Enjolras basked in the glory of the light. While she was cool and mysterious, he was burning with passion and while she was cynical and realistic, he was naïve and idealistic. But still they were two parts of a single soul, ripped apart in the beginning of time desperately aching and searching for each other. They were destined to be reunited; just not in this life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Hope you guys like it :) This is my first E/E story and i'm really excited, would love to hear your thoughts. It's kinda short but thats cos its just the prologue, i promise subsequent chapters would be longer

P.S. teaser for next chapter ... the next time we're going to see Eponine and Enjolras again would be in 1940s :):):) specifically the period 1939 to 1945_**  
><strong>_


	2. Our Home in the Attic Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters if it wasn't obvious before._

**Chapter One**

**Our Home in the Attic **

**Part i**

_Paris 1948_

It was as if Paris had regained its former glory, the once empty streets were now bustling, filled with life as people were no longer afraid to leave their houses. Newer, modern buildings now lined the streets, replacing those damaged by the war. Electric lamps shone brightly, lighting up the dark night sky. The city was rebuilding at a feverish pace, and now it was as if the war had been a mere illusion.

Enjolras made his way through the oncoming crowd, manoeuvring easily through the crowded streets. The journey to the Musain was not a particularly long one, yet he was willing his feet to move slower, forcing him to move as slowly as possible. He was still not quite ready to face his friends at the café. He had emerged from the war a vastly different man. The man who once burned with passion and determination was no more, replaced with an empty shell. His friends were concerned and rightfully so, but it did not mean that he was content to deal with their coddling and pity.

His hand was hovering at the door as he contemplated leaving to turn around and return to the confines of his own room. But he knew that these meeting were mostly meant for his benefit. His friends' last ditched attempt at 'fixing' him and while he had never been and overtly emotional or needy for attention he did not want to lose the affections of his closest friends. Gathering his courage, Enjolras, opened the door, making his way across the room.

The bright lights of the Musain contrasted the dim lighting of the Parisian streets. The Musain had been a regular haunt of theirs back during their university days. Apart from minor changes, the café seemed relatively unchanged and untouched by the war. The wooden tables and chairs still held its distinctively rustic charm, the floorboards still creaked as they moved across it. It was by no means perfect but it had a special place in his heart, a relic of his past innocence.

The music was soft and lilting, the singer's dulcet tones echoing through the room. His friends could not keep eyes off her, enraptured by the woman with the soft blonde hair. Her voice sweet and soft, filled with raw emotion, as she belted out note after note. They were clapping for her, cheering as the girl made her way towards the group, smiling brightly as she moved towards Marius, laying her head gently on his shoulder, her face tinged red with embarrassment. This must be Cossette, the lady Marius seemed so enamoured with, and from what he observed the feeling was mutual.

Enjolras plastered a fake smile as he moved towards his friends, greeting them half-heartedly as he sat onto the empty chair. The mood had changes when they spotted him, the conversation stilted as they eyed him carefully, their voices filled with false cheeriness. They were treating him as if he were made of glass, fragile and easily broken. Quickly his hands reached for the nearby drink as he struggled to swallow his growing irritation. He did not want their pity, he did not deserve it.

It had seemed like everyone was moving forward. His closest friends, and even his beloved city. They seemed so eager to forget the past, to forget the trauma and pain, yet he could not, and while his friends were busy moving forward in life, Enjolras was stuck firmly in the past. His mind drifting to the days spent with her in their tiny attic, laughing the days away.

Some days it had been easy to forget. To forget that she had bartered her life for his. That he was a coward and allowed her to do so. Some days it was easy to pretend, that her death did not weigh heavily on his soul, to pretend that he hadn't let a young girl, barely on the cusp of womanhood die. Those were the only days he could live himself. Others days he was wrecked with guilt and remorse his.

Unfortunately today wasn't one of those better days, today all he can think of is the sound of scream, alone and terrified, as it echoed through the depths of the forest.

_ France _

_June 1940_

Enjolras was confused, he had awoken in an unfamiliar room. The ceiling, was covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. The floor beneath him creaking from the sudden movement. There was no door, seemingly no possible escape from the closed room. His only connection to the outside world was a small circular window on the opposite end of the room. He pushed himself up against the wall, and upon closer inspection he observed the wooden frame of his bed was covered in patches of green moss, a distinct sign of rotting. Enjolras struggled to form words, his voice rough and coarse from disuse. His throat parch and dry, screaming for water.

He had been convinced that he was dead when bullets rained from the sky above. But miraculously he hadn't. However while he had been lucky to survive, the bullets had pierce through his torso and leg and the pain had not subsided. Tired of sitting idly by, he lifted himself so that legs was touching the ground. His muscles were sore and numb as he attempted to stand. His legs felt like jelly, soft and yielding, slowly he put one foot in front of another, his hands out stretched as he tried to balance himself. But alas his weakened legs could not support the weight of his body and gravity pulled him towards the ground.

He landed hard against the floorboards, stifling a cry as his hands moving swiftly to clutch at his injured leg trying his best to soothe the sharp pain. His head turn abruptly as he heard a soft gasp, his eyes roaming the room until he faced the cupboard when he spotted a small girl peering through the small opening. She was small, perhaps eleven or twelve, her ebony hair was long and curled at her shoulders. He pulled himself off the floor, using the furniture as railings he limped towards the cupboard.

"Hey" Enjolras said he voice soft and comforting yet he could see her body visibly stiffen as she moved further into the cupboard. "Don't worry I don't want to hurt you, I just have some questions" he added as he took a step back, hoping that by giving her some distance she would learn to trust him. However his actions did not work as he intended instead the girl had burst through the opening running away from him.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath as he turned preparing to chase after the girl. However as he did so, hobbling to the opposite end of the room, he came face to face with an unfamiliar figure. The man was tall and skinny, his expression worn and tired as he sent a reproachful look at the girl who was now hiding behind. Her head sticking out from behind him as she eyed the situation curiously.

"I apologize for my daughter, it seems that she has forgotten her manners" his words were sincere but Enjolras knew that it was also meant as a warning to the little girl. "I promise she would not bother you anymore" the man added as he waved his hand signalling for her to leave the room.

It was quite adorable really as the girl pouted, her head turning to face her father as he eyes furrowed in protest. She was not happy about the situation but knew better than to challenge him. She made her way towards the trapdoor beneath the carpets, her legs stomping against the wooden floor, the only sign of her defiance. He watched her, noticing a small smile gracing her features and it was then that he knew that the little monster had no intention of heeding her father's warnings. He was convinced that this would not be the last he sees of hers, and somehow Enjolras was perfectly fine with that.

"Now I'm sure you have your questions" the man said his deep baritone voice bringing Enjolras back to the situation at hand.

**…****.**

It had turned out they were roommates, stuck in the attic with only each other for company as they hid from the shadows lurking outside. At first the girl, Eponine, had been reticent seemingly quiet and shy. Enjolras had caught her sneaking glimpses and peeks when she though he hadn't noticed while his head buried in a book. However as the days wore on, it became harder and harder for her to keep her to keep her curiosity at bay, and soon her need for information far outweighed her fear of the stranger. Eponine was naturally inquisitive for her young age, and to her he was a puzzle she was determined to be unlocked.

The village they were in was a small one, by the edge of the border between Germany and France. It was one of the first few territories lost to Germany during the war, and its people now lived under the oppressive rule of its invaders. Eponine had told him of the frequent raids, in the mere weeks they had been in power the town population had already diminished significantly. Her face filled with horror as she recounted her friends being dragged away, led to be slaughtered, her hands reached for the necklace around the neck. The Star of David had been a gift, her name engraved onto its sides. He had thanked the heavens it was the Thénardiers that found him and that they were kind enough to hide him. The Germans would not be as kind and he would have been killed, buried six feet under.

He had learnt that it was her father that dragged him to safety, he had been gravely injured and it was uncertain whether he would be able the pull through. The man had been a doctor, and ever with meagre supplies and little equipment he had tried his best. Even then they had almost given up hope that he would wake. Enjolras had been unconscious for days and by then France had already fallen.

"Monsieur Enjolras?" Eponine said as she laid by the corner of his bed, her fingers fiddling the worn bed sheets. He turned to face her, he watched as she tilted her head away her cheeks reddened almost as if she was embarrassed. "Can you tell me about Paris?" she asked her voice soft, Enjolras barely hearing what she had said. When he had failed to reply, she had grown increasingly flustered, refusing to meet his eyes.

She had never left her small town and it killed her to be stuck here. She desperately wanted to learn of the world outside, of its wonders and joys, yet she could not. The closest she had been to travelling the world were her books and even then she did not have many.

"What would you like to know?" he added as he watch her brightened, her insecurity banished from his mind and he could almost see the millions of questions running through her head.

"Everything, I want to know everything" Eponine replied, her face firm and serious as she turned to face him. He smiled stifling a laugh, her demeanour seemed so foreign on such a young girl.

Enjolras watched as the girl eyed him anxiously, her enthusiasm was infectious, her eyes wide and doleful as she waited for his response. She was expecting an answer, and he could only oblige. Enjolras regaled with the beauty of Paris, he described the Eiffel tower in all its intricacies and how the entire city could be seen from its top. He described his beloved city in all its minute fine details, he told her of the small streets and alleyways that made up the city, and how they seemed almost like a labyrinth, trapping those who did not know better.

Eponine watched completely enraptured by him, he felt his heart warm as he felt himself telling her his deepest thoughts. He told her about his mother, about days spent in parks, playing and running amuck amongst the green grass. He spoke of her kindness and compassion, a trait which he hoped he inherited. Enjolras was smiling, his gaze softening as he spoke of his sister, she was much like Eponine, young and immensely inquisitive. He spoke of how bright she was, she had intellect far beyond her years yet she was never allow to attend classes, his father refused to pay for her education. Woman had no place in academia he would say. Enjolras was near tears when he finally admitted how much he missed his family, and every night he would pray to the god he had long forsaken, praying that they were unhurt and safe. He even told her of his plans to find them as soon as he was recovered.

It was then when Enjolras felt her pulling away, her eyes losing the light it once had. "Are you going to leave me?" she asked her voice shaky and unsure. "Like Maman did?"

His felt his heart drop his gaze softening as he regarded the girl. He had learnt the hard way several days ago that her mother had left them when the war broke, abandoning her and her father. The topic had slip during dinner one night, and immediately he knew he had said the wrong thing. The room stilled as Eponine choked back her tears struggling to keep down her painful sobs. Monsieur Thénardier on the hand only grew quieter, at first Enjolras had thought he was angry, however upon closer inspection he could see that the man's eyes were dead and filled with self-hatred. He was still grieving for her lost.

Enjolras pulled the girl towards him hugging her tightly as he comforted him. He felt angry for her, angry at the mother who would abandoned her own child. "No I'll come back for you" he whispered his voice soft and soothing, as she turned to face him, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"You promise?" Eponine said her voice almost cracking and Enjolras could feel his heart hurt for this young girl. She did not deserve such pain

"I promise"

_Paris 1948_

It was her soft melodic voice that brought him back to reality. The room stood transfixed at the brunette beauty on stage. The men leered, her dress hugging her body tightly, as if it were a second skin. The woman stood in the spotlight ignoring their lustful gazes, her hand gripping the microphone, pouring her soul into each note. While Cosette's voice was warm and gentle, hers were dark and melancholic. While Cossette was shy and bashful, she was strong and confident. She belonged on that stage. Enjolras quietly observed her features, she was stunning and Enjolras could not help but find her familiar.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to place her in his drunken haze. It was only as their eyes met did he realise. They had the same eyes, the same shade of exact shade of brown, except while Eponine's was filled with light, the woman's were sad and filled with grief. Perhaps if Eponine had lived, this would've been how she looked like.

He felt sick, his stomach reeling as he ran out of the Musain. He retched, puking his dinner into the drain. He could not escape her, everywhere he went he could see shadows of her. He could not help but think this was his punishment for trying to move on.

Enjolras turned making his way back to his apartment. He could not bear to return to the Musain.

**Author's Note**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter you have no idea how many times i had to rewrite this to get it right, and yet i still feel not so great about it. We will be in the 1940s for about 4 to 5 chapters depending on how much plot i can fit into a chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows, our be updating every mon/tues.**

**P.S. there is kind of an age difference between enjolras and eponine this time but its only around 5 to 6 years. And trust me i'm not into pedophilia, at this point in time they only share a brother-sister relationship.**


	3. Our Home in the Attic Part Two

**Chapter Two**

**Our Home in the Attic**

**Part ii**

_Paris 1940_

It had been quiet the night everything fell apart. Enjolras hadn't been able to sleep, partly because nightmares from the war still plagued his dreams but also because his stomach was turning, unused to the large amounts of food he had consumed that day. That night they had feasted, chicken and vegetables served in a large platter topped with a thick rich gravy. His mouth watered from just thinking about it, its aroma still lingered throughout the house.

He ran his hands through the books, their spines felt coarse under his fingertips as he flipped through their yellowed pages. His eyes scanning through the words yet not processing anything, his mind too scattered and distracted for reading. He had found the letter tucked neatly in one of the books. The white envelope was sealed tightly, Eponine's name scrawled neatly on the blank sheet.

Enjolras had thought it best to give it to the girl when she awoke, yet he could not help but wonder about its contents. He had surmised that it was written by a woman, her writing seemed almost too ladylike, restrained to be that of a man's. It was probably from her mother, begging for her daughter's forgiveness, something he felt she did not deserve. Yet the decision was not his to make.

The minutes dragged on, and Enjolras boredom grew increasingly unbearable. His mind drifting to the letter, perhaps it would be best to vet the through its contents before passing it to the girl, after all what harm could come from it. Slowly he unsealed the envelope, he eyes glancing through the letter. He was shocked and angry all at once, and it took all of his effort not to crush the paper in his hand.

He felt his body sink into the chair his mind reeling as he began to process the letter. Enjolras sighed as he ran his gingers through his unkempt hair as he struggled to calm his mind. He could not believe the mess he had stumbled into. His eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Thénardier' was not the man he claimed to be. He was a German spy and Eponine's mother hadn't abandoned her she was dead killed by her husband's treachery.

It had always seemed like the man hated himself and now he knew the reason. Enjolras hated him too. He recalled the letter penned by the woman, she had been grieving and broken-hearted.

The woman had pleaded for Eponine's forgiveness, she was sorry that she had become withdrawn and distant in her last days. She had been confused, conflicted as while she still loved her husband she could not bear the sight of her friends being sent to be slaughtered, stolen away by Germans in the dead of night. Yet she paid them no warning choosing her family over neighbours and friends she had grown up with.

She had hoped that was the furthest extent of his cruelties but alas she had been proven wrong. As even she was not spared. They were coming for her yet she could do nothing, locked in the basement.

The letter was meant as a warning to her beloved Eponine. She had begged the girl to run away, to never look back for eventually even she would not be spared.

"Oh you are still awake" Enjolras did not hear him enter. He was furious and the sight of him did nothing but fuel his rage. "How could you?" he screamed gabbing onto the man's collar. His hands trembling as he struggled to contain his anger. "She was your wife, Eponine's mother!"

He watched as Monsieur Thénardier's expression turn from shock then to shame. He did not retaliate, his body was limp against his hold.

"You do not understand, they would've killed us all" his voice was soft trembling, and Enjolras knew that even he did not believe his own lies. "I had to protect us"

"You speak of protection yet your wife is dead, killed by your very hand" Enjolras seethed. Eponine had not stirred despite the commotion and he felt his gaze softening as he moved to face her sleeping form. He did not want to wake her, at least for now he would protect her from the truth.

"You do not seek to protect your family monsieur, only yourself"

Enjolras watched as the man's face cringed in pain, as he buried them into his palms. "I'll leave tomorrow, and Eponine is coming with me" it was not a question but rather a statement he would not leave the girl with this monster.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen" Thénardier replied, as Enjolras turned to retaliate, Eponine was leaving with him no matter what. However before the words could leave his mouth, Enjolras felt a distinct sharp pain running through his head.

"I'm so sorry but they're coming" the man's words echoing in his mind as darkness slowly enveloped him.

**….**

He had woken to her screaming. Her cries were loud and pleading as she struggled against the grasp of the larger man. Enjolras watched as the man pinned her against the bedframe the bulk of his body weight on hers as he attempted to restrain the hysterical girl.

Their attic was filled with strange man adorned in uniforms. Uniforms Enjolras was all too familiar with, after all he was at war with them just weeks before. Their accent was strong, their words almost undecipherable as they shouted commands over one another.

Enjolras felt his heart drop, his face white as sheet. He was too late. Mademoiselle's warnings have already come to fruition.

"Idiots "the man screamed his irritation palpable, his face gleaming from unhidden irritation. "Can't even handle one pathetic girl.

It had seemed that he was their leader, he was tall and bulky. His back was large and muscled as he made his way across the room. He looked normal, nothing like the monsters that they spoke of, yet Enjolras knew they were capable of great evil.

"Please papa save me please!" Eponine pleaded as she trashed against his overwhelming weight and strength.

"Shut up" the shouted as he smothered the pillow over her face. His fist colliding into her stomach.

Eponine's eyes grew wide with fear, tears pooling in her eyes as she curled against herself desperately trying to soothe the pain.

Enjolras felt his anger growing as he struggle against the men restraining him. He watched in horror as the man continued his abuse, smiling and laughing as he took sick pleasure in the girl's suffering.

"You bastards she's only a child" he screamed, finally escaping his captors. Enjolras barrelled towards her attacker, pushing him against the hard wooden floor as he delivered blow after blow into his face. His rage blinded him and he did not notice the soldiers approaching him, as they pulled him off their leader. He had thought of nothing but hurting the man who had hurt her.

"You will pay for this" he seethed as the man struggled to his feet, blood staining his bruised face.

Enjolras glared at him, he was not afraid of them. He would not cower to these monsters who would harm those weaker than them. He did not waver as he stared defiantly at him. "Do you worse I'm not afraid"

"You aren't but she definitely is" the man said pointing at Eponine who was huddled in the corner of the room, her body shivering with unbridled fear.

Enjolras eyes widened as the words slowly sunk in. His legs scrambling trying to reach her before the man did. Panic rushing through his veins as he pulled her towards him, his body covering her as he sheltered her from the oncoming attacks. He had to protect her, he could not let her suffer anymore.

Eponine's skin was cold and pale, and Enjolras could feel her body shivering under him as the soldier send kick after kick into his spine. The pain was immense, but he was determined not to let go. His hand moving to comb through her hair in an effort to calm the frightened girl. "It's okay, Ponine, everything I going to be alright" he said whispering into her ear.

"Stop it Babet, that's enough" Enjolras mind was blurred barely clinging to consciousness but he recognised that voice. After all it belonged to the man responsible for their situation in the first place.

Enjolras hadn't realised he'd been in the room. His thought were solely on Eponine, on protecting the little girl. He felt contempt filling him, the man was a cowards. How could he just stand by the side lines, while his own flesh and blood was being hurt?

"Please just leave already" he said his voice wrecked with pain.

"Oh what have we hear, look who decided to grow a conscience" the man named Babet replied he voice mocking. "Don't worry Thénardier, we'll be leaving soon" he paused midway, laughing to himself, before turning to face the man. "and this time you'll even have to pleasure of accompanying us"

"What do you mean coming with you?" his face flushed with worry, his eyes furrowed in confusion as Babet circled him, a smirk plastered on his face as if he were stalking his prey.

In his dazed state Enjolras watched as Thénardier's face paled, as he processed the meaning of the man's words. His eyes widened in shock than fear.

Perhaps he wasn't the only one who trusted to easily.

"No this isn't part of the deal" Thénardier said as he stumbled back into the wall, his back leaning against it for support as he sunk into the floor. "How could you? I gave you everything you asked for" his face was hollowed filled with despair and disbelief.

"You of all people should know that promises are made to be broken Thénardier"

**…**

The thin threads of the rope grated against his raw skin, its surface turning red from trying to escape. He felt the rope burning into his skin forming large bruises and calluses as blood pooled on the surface of his skin. But despite his valiant efforts Enjolras could not quite untangle himself from them.

The sky was getting darker as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Night was almost upon them, yet he was no closer to escape than he was several hours before. It had seemed like with each passing minute, time was bring them closer to their deaths. His efforts grew increasingly frantic, fear driving him to panic and desperation. He did not know how much longer it would take to reach their destination, all he knew was that when they arrive, they would be no longer be alive.

Enjolras lied his head against the cool surface of the truck, perspiration rolling down the contours of his face as his eyes turn to linger on the man opposite him. He did not know if he should rejoice that Thénardier had gotten his comeuppance or whether he should lament that even now they still could not escape him. The man fiddled with the ropes in the hand, and while Enjolras' rope had him bound tightly rendering him useless, Thénardier was able to easily escape his confines. He watched in awe as the rope slid readily from his hands, falling onto the surface of the floor.

He regarded him warily as the man approached the exit, almost as if he would leave them. To escape alone and abandon them to die. But thank god he didn't. Instead Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief as Thénardier turned towards them his gaze lingering on Eponine as she rested against his back. His eyes conferred great grief as the man made his way towards Enjolras, his hand moving to untie the ropes.

"There is a town not far from here, you'll be safe there" the man said his voice soft as he regarded the sleeping girl beside him.

Enjolras furrowed his eyes in confusion "You are leaving her then, abandoning her once again" he said his voice cold and accusing.

"It is for the best" the man replied as he moved towards the girl. His eyes soft and tender as his hands turn to cup her face, his fingers gliding carefully over her bruised skin, as if rubbing to away the pain. "She hates me" he add his voice resigned and filled with melancholy.

"You're just a coward, afraid to face her" Enjolras retorted as he watched his face fall, goading for a reaction. As much as he wanted the man to leave, he knew that Eponine would need her father. She wouldn't have wanted him to leave.

"Well not all of us can be heroes like you monsieur" His tone dry and sarcastic before stepping away from the sleeping girl. His exit was abrupt as the man spared her once last glance before jumping off the moving vehicle never looking back.

Enjolras watched as the man ran further and further away from them, his figure growing smaller as the distance between them grew. He turned to face the girl beside him, she seemed so small so peaceful. Enjolras almost didn't want to wake her, she had already lost so much her mother, her home and now her father. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Ponine, we have to wake up" he said while shaking the girl gently. Slowly she rubbed her eyes, as they scanned the room, disorientated by the strange environment. "Come on we've got to leave" he added gesturing to the exit.

Enjolras watched as her gaze stayed on her father's empty seat. Her face falling as she stared at the rope on the ground. Eponine turned to face him, her eyes wide and doleful, and Enjolras could see the tears welling in her eyes. He could almost feel his heart breaking as she ran towards him, her face buried into his chest, his shirt staining from her wet tears. "I'm all alone now" she said her voice breaking, her pain clear and evident.

"No you're not" he said as he approached her, his hands moving to rub away her tears. "I'll never leave you" he added as he felt her body she still under him. He watched as her eyes softened filling with warmth as she turned to face him. Enjolras wrapped his hands around her once more pulling her into a tight embrace, before dragging her to the exiit. It was now or never."You ready" Enjolras turned to face her, tear stains still marring her face as she nodded, her lips clenched tightly preparing herself for the jump."3…2…1" Enjolras motioned as he felt his heart beating loudly against his chest. He grabbed her hands squeezing it tightly as if to reassure her as they leaped from the vehicle.

For a moment Enjolras felt complete and utter freedom, as the wind brushed past him and the cold night air breezed through him. His freedom however was short-lived as they landed onto the hard forest floor. He felt a sharp pain shooting through his body, but Enjolras ignored it as he clambered to his feet. They had to keep moving, it would not be long before their enemies would discover their escape.

**….**

Their skin was cake in dirt, their eyes wide and alert as the observed their surroundings carefully from their hideaway. Neither was willing to fall asleep both unwilling to take that risk. For hours they had been pushing through the dense forests, they were exhausted and Enjolras found that he could barely move his body, his muscles sore and aching from the days events. Eventually he had determined that they needed to rest. So when they had spotted the caves, Enjolras felt his body relax as he turned to face the girl. His smile reflecting hers as they made their way towards it.

They had been hiding for hours yet, the soldiers did not seem to give up. Enjolras felt her breath tingling against his skin, his muscles tensed and stiff as he heard their approaching footsteps. The men were getting closer, mere metres away from their hiding place. Enjolras prayed that they would remain hidden, willing the soldiers to leave them be. But once again his wishes had fallen on deaf ears and the men were quickly making their way towards them.

Eponine was afraid, terrified even, they were going to die. Their captors were minutes away from them as they scoured the forest floor. In just one night, her life had fallen apart, everything she had thought was truth was just a façade, her life was just a series of lies and fabrications. Her heart broke at the thought of her father's betrayal. All those days wasted spent hating her mother, when she in fact was the victim.

Eponine had nothing to live for, she had no one left. No home, no family.

Enjolras on the other hand had everything to live for, he had told her about his family, his gaze filled with love and passion. He had missed them terribly and they too returned his sentiments. She could not be selfish, she had to stop being his burden. Her mind was reeling as she made her decision, nothing could stop her now. Enjolras would not die, she would not let him.

"The village is just up north, it would only take you minutes" Eponine whispered into his ear, her voice soft and low as she watched his face crumple in confusion. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what she was about to do.

"You are mistaken if you think I'll leave you Ponine" Enjolras replied as he strengthened his grip around her wrist, refusing to let her go.

Eponine felt her tears threatening to fall, his words filling her with warmth but she wouldn't change her mind, she could not. "I'm so sorry" she said her gaze filled with sadness as she turned to face him. "Please don't forget me" she added struggling to get the words out as Enjolras eyes widened in fear and desperation.

However before he could reply Enjolras hissed in pain, Eponine's teeth sinking into his skin, as she bit him. He felt his grip on her loosened as she turned bolting away from their hiding place as he stood powerless to stop her.

He thought the war had made him a man, now he knew he was just still a boy. He had reached for her, her hands mere inches from his grasp he should've pulled her safety but he didn't. Instead Enjolras had let her go, and it had killed him.

Enjolras hadn't cried in ages, yet he felt tears streaming down his face, his vision blurred as he buried his face against his palms. He felt his body crumple against the forest floor, the pain seemingly paralysing him as he tried desperately to still his violent sobs. Enjolras could not watch as sound gunshots ringed through the air. His eyes were closed as Eponine's body crumpled to the ground. Her scream echoing through the forest as he imagined her lying in the pool of her blood.

Thénardier was wrong. He was no hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN pardon the mistakes this chapter hasn't been edited. this was super hard to write hope you guys enjoy it :)**


	4. Our Home in the Attic Part Three

_**Chapter Three**_

**Our Home in the Attic **

**Part iii**

_Paris 1948_

He hadn't wanted to return, the guilt was almost too painful to bear but yet every night Enjolras found himself drawn to the derelict bar, whisky in his hand as he listened to his song bird.

His daily visits to the Musain had become some sort of a routine, an almost integral part of his life. Each night he would watch as she sung, and when it became time for her to leave, Enjolras would find himself on the street taking the long way back home.

Her beauty wasn't conventional by any standard. Her skin was dark and ebony, nothing like the fair-skinned beauties his mother used to introduce to him. Her hair while long and flowing was dull and black in colour, it was truly and surely ordinary in every way. Yet he seemed so enamoured, and though she was stunning, she was no great beauty. Her appearance alone could not explain his attraction for the girl. It was her voice that had him so enraptured.

Her voice was like a siren's call, soft and mysterious, calling for him, and he was like a wounded sailor completely and utterly powerless against its charms. She glided across the stage, the microphone hung loosely around her mouth as warm dulcet notes escaped the confines of her lips. The bottle in his hand long forgotten as he watched her sing. He didn't need the alcohol to numb his senses instead choosing to lose himself to the allure of her voice.

Some nights it was easy for him to pretend that the women on stage was the girl he had lost. To alleviate the guilt and remorse, to make-believe that she was still alive, after all they seemed so similar in their appearance. Other nights, it wasn't quite as simple. Enjolras couldn't quite possibly look at her as the young girl he had loved as a sister when the dresses she wore clung tightly against her skin, accentuating the smallness of her waist and the fullness of her chest. His eyes roaming her body as the silken fabric glided across her skin falling just above her knees, revealing long slender legs.

"Beautiful isn't she" the man said as Enjolras followed the stranger's gaze to the girl upon the stage. He stalked towards him, his stride long and confident as he slung onto the chair beside him, he eyes leering and unwavering almost predacious as if he were surrounding an injured prey. "Yeah she is" Enjolras replied the words slipping from his mouth before he could stop them. His face cringing when he realised his mistake.

The musky scent of smoke filled the room, as the cigarette laid carelessly between the man's fingers, his breath lined with ashen smoke as Enjolras regarded him carefully, his eyes filled with wariness as he offered him a glass of beer. "Montparnasse at your service" the man said introducing himself, his hand extended as if in greeting "and you must be Gabriel Enjolras aren't you?" he added as Enjolras eyes widened in astonishment

"Do I know you?"

"Unfortunately not, but Muschietta here" the man said pointing to the bar keep whose cheeks flashed red at the when he mentioned her name "thought it wise to inform me of the young man who frequents my bar every night" Enjolras stared at the man. He was tall, clothed in a dapper suit made from the finest materials but his face revealed his youth. He knew the man was rich, but assumed he was born into wealth and not that he had earned his riches. "Aren't you a little young to be the owner of the Musain?"

"I assure you monsieur, everything in this establishment belongs to me" he replied, his tone light and filled with mirth, but yet Enjolras could detect the slightest tinge of tension in his tone, as he pointed at the chair he was sitting on. "This, belongs to me"

"The tables, the bar, everything all mine, even the lady you're so enamoured with" he said pointing to his siren, as he watch her body tense under Montparnasse scrutiny "I own"

"I hardly think she is property" Enjolras replied struggling to squelch the sense possession rushing through him. He felt like such a fool, feeling so protective over something that did not belong him

"Tell that to the men that pay me for her company every night" he said tone lascivious as Enjolras fought to calm his growing anger. He knew the man was goading him, trying to instigate a reaction, but he knew better. There was something off about the man before him and Enjolras was not prepared to risk everything trying to find out what. "Sorry but I have to leave" he said hurriedly as he gathered his belongings preparing to leave the Musain. Enjolras felt the cool liquid burn his throat as he swallowed the remaining alcohol left in his cup as quickly as possible before scurrying towards the exit.

His escape was within grasp as his hands reached for the wooden door, however it was not meant to be. Instead of feeling the cool winter breeze on his face as he pushed opened the door he came face to face with two behemoths of a man. They were large, with muscled arms and back as their strong hands reached for him pulling him back into the Musain where Montparnasse awaited. The man was calm, his face blank unreadable as he sipped his beer as if nothing out of place. At the same time Enjolras was struggling against the hold of his captors, the two bodyguards that flanked their master. "Stay, it is getting already dark" he said , it wasn't a suggestion but rather a command, as his eyes move to linger at the scenery outside, the sun already set revealing the dark canvas of the night sky. Enjolras felt an object slipped into his hand, its cool metallic touch burning into his palm as his eyes widened in confusion at the key in his hand. "Just take it as a gift for our most loyal customer" he said his tone almost sinister as Enjolras felt chills run down his spine.

Enjolras wanted desperately to leave to then, to reject the man's offer to stay the night, but he knew he couldn't. Montparnasse was by no means a good or decent man, and to refuse the man would mean to gain his ire. And Enjolras definitely did not want that. It is with that knowledge that he should've known better, he should've known that Montparnasse gifts and favors could never be as innocent as they seem on the surface, yet he had disregarded any suspicions or any sense of self-preservation that screamed at him to run away.

The room he had been given was beautiful, at least he thought it was, he didn't quite notice the mahogany floors, or the large canopy bead lined with the smoothest silks. His mind solely focused on the figure in the middle of the room.

"Good evening monsieur" Enjolras eyes widened as she stalked towards him, his eyes trailing her body. His songbird was no longer adorned in the red dress she had worn on stage, instead she had changed into something else, something that exposed way too much skin to be considered decent or appropriate. Her eyes were narrowed almost predatory as she stalked towards him, for each step she took towards him, Enjolras took one back. Their little game of cat and mouse continued until he felt his back against the cool metal railing of the bedframe. He turned to face her, a smirk on the women's face as she pushed him onto to the soft mattress below him. The girl was light and lithe as she climbed onto of him, her body straddling his as she rolled her hip against his.

Enjolras hissed in pain, his hands clenched tightly around the silken sheets beneath him as he tried but fail to conceal his reaction to her body so close to his. She was smiling, amused by his apparent discomfort, as her hands moved, trailing across his chest. "What are you doing?" he said his voice strained as she continued her ministrations. Her eyes were filled with mischief as she quirked her head as if pondering her question, but she did not attempt to reply. She moved towards him her face was mere inches away from his, as her hand moved up his torso to cup his face, fingers running through his hair. The next thing he knew her lips descended onto his, soft and tender as they moved against his gently coaxing and teasing for a response.

Enjolras stiffened his body tensed as she continued. He desired her that much he knew yet know as she laid against him, willing and ready, he could not do a single thing his body paralyzed and still. His mind drifting to his conversation with Montparnasse before, he knew that this was part of the man's sick plan, the girl was meant to be his very own femme fatale, and that she was to be his doom. Yet a small part of him, the part addled in lust, thought otherwise, she seemed too willing too eager for this to just be an act. That small part was enough for him to give in to her demands as his body slowly relaxed his hands moving towards the small of her back wrapping around her narrow waist as he pulled the girl towards him. He moved her lips against hers, as she responded in kind, each tug, each bite an effort to gain dominance over the other.

His breath was hot and heavy, his face contorting in confusion as she pulled away. Her eyes never leaving his gaze as she fingers moved nimbly and expertly to remove the buttons on his shirt, her hands tugging it lose as she threw it across the room. He felt the cold breeze of the surround air against his naked skin, his mouth groaning as she ran her fingers across the scars on his torso. Their gazes met, and a look of insecurity flashed across her face as her hands moved over his scarred skin.

It was as if he was doused in a cold shower, the uncertainty was definite proof that she had been forced into this, that she was in no way a willing participant and Enjolras knew better than to take advantage of her. Her gaze was sad almost lonely as he felt her grip on him loosen, in her momentary lapse in attention, she did not notice the man beneath her stirring as he gently pushed her off him. Enjolras crossed the room as quickly as possible, he did not turn back, afraid to face her, his mind filled with guilt and remorse as he recalled his earlier actions.

"Do you think yourself noble by leaving me" Enjolras turned to face the girl, her voice was deeper and stronger than he would have expected. His eyes flashed in confusion when he noticed the underlying tension in her tone. "Do you think you're doing me a favor, that you're saving me" she screamed as she ran across the room so that she stood before him, her fingers jabbing into his chest. Enjolras was taken aback not expecting the hatred that filled her voice, he had thought he had done the right thing, the honorable thing by walking away, but apparently he was wrong.

Enjolras watched as the girl turned away from him, so that her back was facing his, her hand moving towards the thin straps of her evening gown. Her hand was shaking, her body shivering as slowly she pulled the strap away. He could not look away, mesmerized as his gaze wandered the exposed skin. He observed the hollow of her shoulders as the straps of her dress came undone, the dressed itself falling along the contours of the boy onto the floor below as it exposed her naked skin under the fabric. His eyes traced the contours of the body, the hollows of her shoulders as he reached for her, his hands gliding along the surface of the skin. But when his fingers moved to touch her, he felt his body still, as he ran his fingers along her roughen callused skin. Enjolras gasp as he pulled her under the light, her skin was marred with bruises, both new and old ones, it was wrinkled as if it had been burnt and left untreated.

His eyes shot up to meet hers, but she looked away her face filled with shame and remorse. "If you do not claim me monsieur, then he will, and I'm afraid Montparnasse isn't quite as gentle as you are" she said her voice soft and sad, the ferocity she had before completely vanished under his gaze. For once Enjolras did not see the siren that ruled the stage, he did not see the seductress that was the object of his affections, he saw the girl, small and vulnerable and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"What is this" he said as his hands moved towards her back tracing his fingers along the bruises.

"Cigarettes" she said her voice cracking as she struggled to choke back her tears.

"and this?" he asked as his fingers moved along her back, to another one of her scars.

"Boiling water" she replied and this time her body crumpled against his no longer able to continue reliving her nightmares.

Enjolras felt his heart break as she broke down in tears, his eyes never leaving her back. "He expects there to be marks, bruises" she said her voice soft and melancholic as her hands sought to cover her disfigured skin. "Evidence that I've done my job" she added. Enjolras felt anger course through him as slowly his hand moved to frame her face, his gaze was serious and determined as he lifted her chin so that she was facing him, his fingers moving to remove stray hair from her face. "I won't let him hurt you" he promised as his fingers trace circles along her back. It was a statement as much a promise made to her, as well as to himself.

His gaze was unwavering as he leaned into her as he began to kiss along the scars he had discovered to trace them with his lips. It was as if his touch had set her skin ablaze. She craved his presence, his gentle caresses. His soft touch was her salvation as he peppered kissed along the bruised skin of her back. His kisses were soft and chaste as he travelled up her back and he could feel her body tense and stiffen under his touch.

Her pain was his, her pleasure too was his and all Enjolras sought to do was to please her, to worship her as she deserved. Slowly his lips grazed upon her scars and bruises they were barely touching yet his actions seemed so intimate, he made his way up her torso until his head lied on the crook of her neck. She felt the heat from his breath brushed against her skin, a moan at the cusp of her lips as she leaned into him, her body melting against his. Enjolras could feel the soft curved of her body under thin chemise, his arms moved around her narrow waist as he pulled her towards him, his mouth making it was to her side of her ears. "If he expects bruises, then we'll have no reason to deny him" he added not noticing her face paling under his intense gaze. She had expected pain, she felt foolish to ever think she was worthy of such warmth and affection, but instead all she felt was pleasure as his lips pressed into her sensitive skin. Enjolras could feel her pulse against his mouth as he suck hard at her ebony skin. It was fast and rapid, her gasps filling the room as his lips continued attacking her as if devouring her skin. His mind was in her daze, as their eyes met, her eyes were dark and filled with need as she tried to regain control of her body. A sense of pride rushed through him, as his eyes lingered on the purpled skin, his fingers drawing circles on the hickey he had given her, placing one last kiss the bruised skin.

Tears fell from her face, as she turned to face him, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he carried to her bed. Slowly and carefully, Enjolras placed her onto the soft mattress below, as he covered her in the silken sheets. "Stay" she said her voice soft almost reverent, as she clung onto his arm, refusing to let him leave. Violence and pain was something she was used to, this compassion, this tenderness was uncharted territory, and the girl wanted to treasure every moment she had left with him. For she knew that when tomorrow came, the fairy tale would be over, and everything would return to normal.

Enjolras felt his heart filled with warmth, his gaze along a doleful face before he finally relented, climbing onto the space beside hers. He felt her arm move to embrace him, her body pressed flushed against his as he lied his head on top of hers, the steady rhythm of her breath lulling him to sleep.

It was dawn when she left, Enjolras could remember glimpses, fragments of memories as she untangled her body from his. Her lips were soft and gentle as she pressed them against his forehead. He recalled the coolness of their absence when she pulled, her voice sweet and tender as the words left her mouth. "Farewell Gabriel" If he had been more alert, Enjolras would have realized that he never told the girl his name, but he wasn't, instead his mind exhausted and tired from the night before did not comprehend the statement as he fell back to sleep.

It would be hours later when he would awake, his eyed the empty space beside him. She had left, and he was too late to stop her. His gaze drifted onto the note that laid beside the table, it was a note, a short message only consisting of one sentence, a few words but yet Enjolras felt his hard drop, his eyes widened in disbelief as he read the note aloud.

**Please don't forget me **

They were five simple words but they echoed those of a young girl. The words of the young girl he had thought perished years ago, the girl he had thought he had lost forever to oblivion. A girl who was no longer a child but a woman that had chosen to run away.

"Eponine" his spoke, her name almost like a ghost on his lips. Enjolras leaned against the woodened headboard, his body slumped into the wall as he ran his finger through his blonde curls. He felt like a fool, he had found her and lost her all in the same night.


End file.
